Double Talker
Do not be confused with this and the move ''Double Talk. '''Double Talkers' are the third cog on the Corporate Ladder of Lawbots. There level ranges from 3 to 7. They are quite commonly seen on Loopy Lane. Starting Phrases *''"You're not going to like my double play."'' *''"I'm going to give you double the trouble."'' *''"You may want to double up against me."'' *''"You may want to double think this."'' *''"Doubles anyone??"'' *''"Get ready for a double take."'' *''"I'm gonna give you double the trouble."'' *''"I serve a mean double-DECKER."'' *''"It's time to do some double-dealing."'' *''"See if you can stop my double-cross."'' *''"I plan to do some double dipping."'' Cog Moves Cog suit promotion Trivia *A Double Talker is a person who says one thing, but means another, to get you to do what they want. *This Cog has a fairly similar face to the Two-Face (But the Two-Face is larger, has a different suit and a yellow face. The difference between the Two-Face's faces and the Double Talker's is that the Two-Face has a smile showing its teeth, while the Double Talker has a frown, but a bigger, closed frown than the Double Talker. And the Double Talker is a Lawbot and the Two-Face is a Sellbot.) *''The Double Talker's Bounce Check and Rubber Stamp are some of the weakest cog attacks in Toontown.'' *The Double Talker, Two-Face, and The Mingler all have the same head mesh. *The Double Talker trading card is one of the few cog trading cards where the toons and cogs are not fighting. *Double Talkers can be seen in the Tug of War game. *Double Talker Promotions are the same as Mover & Shaker, Bean Counter and Pencil Pusher promotions. *Double Talkers can peform Double Talk, one of the strongest attacks from a Level 7 Cog, the other being is Bounce Check which can be peformed by Tightwads. *A Double Talker's popular phrase "I plan to do some DOUBLE DIPPING" could be a reference to these things. a) dipping a chip or side dish, and taking a bite and dipping again (very unsanitary and impolite). b) An anti-toon weapon in the movie "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?" called dip, one of the "two ways to kill toons" in the movie. *Double Talker is also seen in the CJ cannon round and scaling round. *In the Double Talker trading card, the cog's face has a happy face instead of a frown, and a face showing that the toon disgusts the cog. He also has a suit that is purple, making it appear like a Two-Face instead of a Double Talker. *This cog is the one of the four Cogs with two faces, being the Two-Face, the VP, and the CEO. *Double Talkers are weak against Rakes, as they smack them right between all four eyes. *The Double Talker has 6 cog moves. This makes them the cog with the most attacks. Gallery DoubleTalkerTC.jpg|A Double Talker Trading Card DoubleTalker small.jpg|Double Talker Double Talker.png|The Double Talker is a Lawbot. The cog.png|A double talker using the Bounce Check. Cog Gallery Double Talker.png|Cog Gallery Double Talker intobattle_dtalker.jpg|A Double Talker walking into battle in a Lawbot Building. ﻿ Category:Cogs Category:Lawbots